The Music Instruments and That Scissor
by Naka Kumi
Summary: Miku dan Luka baru saja pindah ke rumah baru mereka bersama keluarganya. siapa sangka, rumah yang mereka tempati adalah rumah bekas pembunuhan kembar bersaudara yang meninggalkan kutukan yang dapat mempengaruhi seseorang. dapatkah mereka memecahkan kutukan itu?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One..

_laaa~~ laa~~ laaaa~~ LAAAAAA~~~ _

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" aku terhentak dari bantal tidurku. "Mimpi yang sama sejak kemarin .."

Aku, Hatsune Miku .. 16 tahun, yang selalu dihantui oleh mimpi buruk semenjak keluargaku merencanakan pindah rumah ke daerah G. Sebagian barang memang sudah dipindah kesana. Hari dimana kami akan pindah total memang sudah tidak lama lagi.

Hanya satu masalahku, ya .. mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi yang selalu datang dan tidak pernah ABSEN dari mimpiku. Di dalam mimpi itu aku mendengar, alunan sebuah melodi, yang berasal dari piano klasik dan violin. Letaknya di sebuah kamar, dari rumah yang akan aku huni nanti bersama keluarga nantinya.

Dalam alunan musik yang indah itu, terdengar pula seorang gadis bernyanyi dengan sangat merdunya. Namun, pada saat gadis tersebut bernyanyi pada nada tinggi, alunan nyanyian tersebut berubah menjadi suara teriakan yang cukup keras dan melengking.

Setelah itu, mimpiku terpotong. Dan selalu terulang setiap malam, dan selalu terpotong lagi tentunya. Aku merasa dihantui oleh mimpi itu. Kini aku terlanjur terbangun. Aku melirik weker di sebelah kasur. Pukul 04.30 a.m. Ini sudah hampir pagi ! "Kenapa tidak sampai pagi saja sekalian ! tanggung sekali !"

_Pagi harinya …_

"Ara~~ ara~~ Miku! Kenapa matamu ?!" Tanya mama sambil meletakkan kentang goreng di piring papa.

Aku melirik mama tajam. "Masih bertanyaaaa ?" tanyaku sambil terus melihat mama tanpa berkedip.

"Huh! Masih soal mimpi konyol itu ?!" omel mama sambil mengangkat pundaknya. " Miku.. itu Cuma mimpi kan? Mimpi !"

"Tapi kenapa selalu keulang tiap hari, Maaa ! Aku dibuat takut sendirii !"

"Miku, kau sendiri kan yang suka nonton film horror! maka dari itu .. hantunya masuk ke mimpimu." Canda Papa.

Aku memang gemar dengan yang namanya horror, tapi yang satu ini bukan! "Papa .. ini bukan candaan! Aku serius !"

"Sudahlah, Pa .. Ma .. biarkan saja Miku dengan khayalannya .. pada dasarnya, anak yang satu ini kan memang childish." Sambung Luka, kakakku.

Mereka tertawa. Mama, Papa, Luka, mereka tertawa. Jujur saja aku sedikit jengkel. Mama tidak pernah menganggap segala ceritaku serius.

Tibalah dimana saat kami pindah, ya .. 3 hari setelah mereka mentertawakan ceritaku kemarin. Semua barang sudah dimasukkan. Aku mendapat kamar diatas. Seberang kamarku ada kamar Luka. Dan dari tangga, masih ada ruangan yang belum kami lihat. Ruangan itu sedikit tertutup.

Sekilas, aku merasa, tempat aku berdiri sekarang sama seperti disaat aku dalam mimpi yang mengerikan itu. Aku mendekati ruangan itu. Berjalan pelan mendekati ruangan itu. Sama seperti yang aku lakukan dalam mimpi. Namun, tak ada alunan suara yang berbunyi. Aku terus mendekatinya meski rasa takut datang menghampiri.

Bulu kudukku sudah mulai berdiri. Rumah ini memang besar. Papa mengambilnya karena memang rumah ini tergolong murah. Awalnya aku dan Luka sempat ragu untuk menyetujuinya. Aku masih berjalan mendekati ruangan itu, saat aku mengangkat tangan kananku untuk membuka pintu, seseorang menarik tangan kiriku!

KKKKKKKKKKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Itu LUKA ! "Lu..luka?!" tanyaku kaget

"Jangan kesana !" bentak Luka pelan.

"Huh ?"

"AKU BILANG ! JANGAN KESANA ! DENGAR !"

Wajah Luka saat itu serius sekali. Aku yakin, Luka pasti punya alasan khusus untuk melarangku masuk kesana.

Aku berusaha menuruti apa yang Luka mau. Aku ikut turun ke lantai bawah, Luka masih menggandeng tanganku. Aku diajak ke taman belakang.

"Hei, kita mau apa ?" tanyaku sambil jalan dibelakang Luka.

"Ikut saja, aku mau bicara." Ucap Luka dingin.

Kita sampai di bawah pohon. Cukup jauh dari rumah. Luka melepas tangannya yang menggenggamku. "Mau bicara apa?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

Luka melihat sekeliling. "Sewaktu kau cerita di mimpi itu .. kau bilang lihat ada suara piano dan violin kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Mimpimu itu benar, Miku! Tadi sewaktu aku naik dulu ke atas sebelum kau dan mama, aku mengecek ruangan itu .. di sana terdapat piano klasik dan violin di sampingnya .. kondisinya cukup usang .. saat aku mendekat, ada gunting di bawah piano tersebut." Jelas Luka sambil terburu-buru.

"tenanglah! Gunting apa?" tanyaku sambil menenangkan Luka yang tampak ketakutan itu.

"Entahlah .. di ujung gunting itu terdapat bercak coklat seperti bekas darah yang mengering"

"DARAH ?!"

Luka mengangguk. "Aku takut akan ada kejadian serupa seperti di mimpimu dan akan membawa dampak buruk bagi keluarga kita"

Aku terdiam. Sejenak berpikir, harusnya aku tidak menceritakan soal ini kepada mereka. Tapi kalau aku tidak cerita, aku juga yang salah. Saat aku sadar, Luka meninggalkanku. "Luka! Mau kemana ?"

"Aku mau lihat arsip rumah ini! Papa pasti menyimpannya!"

"Aku ikut!"

Aku tetap dibelakang Luka. Luka bicara dengan papa. Untunglah papa mengijinkan kami meminjam arsip rumah ini. Luka naik ke lantai atas lalu ke beranda. Luka membuka arsipnya disana. Aku ikut melihatnya.

Cukup mengagetkan!

Aku menemukan arsip lama, tertulis "TAHUN 1967". Aku membukanya karena penasaran. Dan sepertinya, ini arsip pemilik rumah.

"Cukup banyak orang yang tinggal disini, tetapi semuanya tidak lama. Ny. Pierre, keluar 19 September 1996 setelah 2 bulan tinggal, keluhan : terganggu .. Mr. Grumpy..nn… keluhan : terganggu … Mr. Tom : terganggu … semua keluhannya terganggu dan tidak jelas apa yang mengganggunya!" omel Luka seraya membaca arsip lainnya.

Aku sibuk membaca arsip lama yang kupegang. "LIHAT ! AKU PIKIR INI JAWABANNYA !"

"Mana ?" Luka terlihat antusias.

Saat aku ingin melanjutkannya, mama memanggil kami untuk masuk karena hari sudah sore. Aku berpandangan dengan Luka. "Kita lihat saja nanti malam!"

"Apanya?!" Tanya Luka.

"Kebenaran dari mimpiku"

_Malam harinya, pukul 10.40 p.m … _

"cepat tidur!" perintah papa.

"Baik, pa …" ucapku sambil pura-pura menguap. "Selamat malam"

Kami pura-pura tidak merasa akan terjadi apa-apa pada kami. Kami menyembunyikan apa yang kami kerjakan dari papa dan mama.

_Pukul 01.20 a.m …_

Aku terbangun! Dan ini bukan mimpi … alunan nyanyian itu ADA ! aku segera meloncat dari kasur dan lari keluar kamar untuk ke kamar Luka. "LUKA! LUKA! LUKA !"

Luka membuka pintu kamar. "Apa yang … ?"

"Sssssttt ! diam dan dengarkan !"

Kami terdiam sejenak ..

_Laaaa~~~ laaaa~~~ laaaaa~~~ LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HENTIKAAAANNN ! TOLOOONGGG ! SESEORANG ! SESEORAAAANGGG ! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH ! SE…SE…AAAARRRRRGGGHHH ! TOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! _

Aku dan Luka … SAMA-SAMA MERINDING ! mimpiku benar! Dan tepat ! teriakan seorang gadis mengganggu telinga kami. Mata Luka berubah tajam.

"Biar aku lihat! Siapa yang teriak menganggu tidur ku malam-malam seperti ini ! Tidak baik seorang gadis bangun malam seperti ini !" ucap Luka penuh keseriusan.

"LUKA BODOH ! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN !" aku ikuti Luka dibelakang.

Luka mendobrak pintunya. Dan .. tidak ada apa-apa ! hanya saja aku terkejut! Memang ada piano klasik dan violin yang sudah usang. Aku mendekati nya .. lalu aku lihat ada gunting dibawah piano.

"Ini! Gunting ini yang aku maksud!" kata Luka sambil mengangkat gunting itu ditangannya.

Aku duduk di piano itu. "Sepertinya ini ruang musik" aku menyentuh piano klasik itu. "Hei,kak .. bagaimana kalau kau mainkan biolanya .. aku main pianonya .. sepertinya asik" aku sedikit menghibur Luka agar rasa takut kami hilang. Namun Luka tidak menjawab. "Kak ?" aku menoleh ke belakang .. "LUKA ! APA YANG …. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

*KREEEEEK!* "HAH ?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! HENTIKAN KAK ! HENTIKAN !" aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang Luka lakukan terhadapku. Aku segera menghindar secepat mungkin! Sial! Sakit sekali punggungku!

Matanya menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan, ia menangis. Gunting itu menguasai tubuhnya. Namun tidak jiwanya. Aku masih melihatnya sebagai Luka, hanya saja tubuhnya bergerak tak terkontrol.

"A….aa…aku ….tii…ti..tii…dak…bii..bii..bisaa…mengen…da….li…ka …n ttt…uu…buh…ku.." ucap Luka dengan bibir yang bergetar dan wajah penuh dengan linangan air mata.

Luka mengejarku seperti sedang memburu hewan sambil menggenggam gunting yang tajam itu. Aku takut! Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan Luka dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku berpikir untuk mematahkan kutukannya untuk sementara. Aku berlari keluar ruangan musik itu.

Luka mengejarku keluar ruangan, setelah kami berada di luar ruangan, ia kembali sadar. Dia berhenti menyerangku, tubuhnya dapat digerakkan kembali. Kutukannya hilang.

Luka masih menggenggam gunting itu. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun. "GUNTING SETAAAAN ! KAU MENCELAKAKAN ADIKKU !" teriak Luka sambil melempar gunting kedalam ruangan musik yang aneh itu lagi.

Anehnya, gunting yang Luka lempar, kembali ketempatnya dibawah piano. Padahal aku tahu, Luka melempar gunting itu secara randomly. Gunting itu memang terkutuk!

"Miku.. maaf.." ucapLuka terbata-bata lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Kupeluk Luka tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku tidak apa-apa..aku baik-baik saja…" ucapku seraya menenggelamkan wajah pada tubuh Luka.

Luka menempelkan tangannya pada punggungku yang terluka akibat tusukan itu.

"Miku, punggungmu." Ia menatap tangannya yang penuh darahku.

"Tak apa. Aku masih bisa menahan sakitnya asal kau baik-baik saja." Aku semakin memeluknya erat.

"Bodoh! Ayo cepat bersihkan lukamu lalu cepat kembali tidur.."

_Keesokan paginya …_

Aku terbangun pagi itu seperti biasa. Malam itu pertama kalinya mimpi itu tidak hadir. Namun aku tidak dapat melupakan kejadian semalam itu pula. Malam terburuk yang pernah kualami. Aku tak ingin ada hal yang lebih parah terjadi lagi dirumah ini.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. " Miku…"

"Masuklah …" jawabku pelan.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya seseorang yang masuk ke kamarku yang ternyata adalah Luka.

"Masih sakit.. luka tidak mungkin sembuh secepat itu dalam semalam. Apalagi kau menusukku begitu dalam. Untung saja tidak infeksi." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"BODOH! Mudah sekali kau katakan itu. Lagipula bukan aku yang melukaimu!" Luka menanggapiku, tapi raut muka Luka masih terlihat merasa bersalah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpimu ?"

Aku tersenyum kembali. "Sepertinya untuk malam ini aku terbebas dari mimpi mengerikan itu kak."

"Iya .. tapi kau dapat malam terburuk dalam hidupmu."

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika tubuhmu dikuasai oleh gunting terkutuk itu?"

"Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Ia membisikkan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Aku terdiam, lalu beranjak dari kasur.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Luka heran.

Aku mengambil arsip lama yang kemarin aku tak sempat membacanya. "Aku merasa lebih baik setelah aku membaca ini semalam setelah kejadian. Sebaiknya kau baca juga."

Luka membaca arsip yang aku beri. "Kembar Kagamine Awal Kehancuran" ucapnya seraya membaca judul koran tahun 1967. "LenKagamine, diduga yang menjadi pembunuh dari RinKagamine, saudara kembarnya sendiri. Kurang diketahui sebab dan alasan dari Len tentang kelakuan sadisnya tersebut. Sehingga timbul pendapat bahwa, ia memiliki gangguan jiwa." Luka berhenti membaca lalu melihatku.

"Jangan lihat aku! Lanjutkan saja."

Luka kembali membaca koran lusuh itu. "Rin dinyatakan tewas setelah diketahui ada beberapa luka bekas tusukan di punggungnya. Namun saat anggota kepolisian memeriksa disekitar lokasi kejadian, anehnya tidak ditemukan senjata tajam lainnya. Atas kejadian ini, Len dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa." Luka berhenti kembali. "Lalu bagaimana bisa gunting itu tidak ditemukan? Mungkin saja benda itu yang digunakan Len untuk membunuh Rin."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu." Aku menanggapi apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Luka. Tapi dia memang benar. Bagaimana bisa polisi tidak menemukan gunting itu?

"Tapi ini sudah cukup jelas masalahnya. Rumah ini bekas korban pembunuhan, yang korbannya dibunuh oleh orang sakit jiwa." jawabnya santai.

Aku sedikit jengkel. Kurebut koran lama itu dari genggaman tangan Luka. "BODOH! Kalau begitu aku tadi tidak perlu menyuruhmu membacanya!" aku membuka beberapa lembar berikutnya. "LIHAT INI! BACA KOLOM ITU ! DAN PASTIKAN KAU MENGERTI!"

Luka mengambilnya, lalu mulai membaca. "Tuan Kaito buka suara".Tuan Kaito, yang sebelumnya adalah butlerkeluargaKagamine mengungkapkan bahwa, asal usul pembunuhan itu adalah dari kecemburuan sosial antara Lenkepada Rin. Len merasa cemburu terhadap Rin karena kemahirannya sebagai pianist dan suaranya yang merdu.Akibat kecemburuan itu, Len yang berfikir secara singkat itu, tanpa berfikir panjang langsung membunuh saudara kembarnya sendiri. Konon katanya, Rin tewas sebelum menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang dibuatnya untuk Len sebagai hadiah ulangtahun mereka. Len terlanjur mengetahuinya dan menyesal."

"Sudah kau baca ?!" tanyaku yang masih sedikit jengkel.

Mata Luka membulat besar. Sepertinya dia mengerti sesuatu. "Aku tahu !" ucap Luka penuh semangat. "Mungkin kutukan itu akan hancur jika kita temukan lagunya !"

Aku memukul punggung Luka cukup keras. "MANA MUNGKIN SECEPAT ITU!"

"BODOH! Kita harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini! Kita bisa pergi ke rumah keturunan Kaito itu! Mereka adalah keturunan butler pribadi si kembar Kagamine. Tak aneh kalau mereka masih menyimpan arsip keluarga lama ini juga! Hubungan antara majikan dengan butler itu sangat dekat, bukan? Atau saja kalau kita beruntung, kita pasti bisa bertemu langsung dengan Kaito!" bentak Luka.

"Kejadian ini terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu! Mustahil Kaito masih hidup! Lagipula, dimana kita bisa menemukan kediaman mereka?"

Luka menyodorkan koran ke mukaku. "Lihat!" Luka menunjuk kebawah foto Tuan Kaito yang sedang diwawancara saat itu. Tertera alamat jelas dimana wawancara dengan Tuan Kaito saat itu berlangsung. "Aku memang tak tahu dimana letaknya, tapi supir taksi pasti tahu dimana ini!" Luka tersenyum. Senyumnya seperti seorang detektif yang akan melacak sebuah misteri yang belum terpecahkan. Cih~

"Baiklah … aku ikut!" aku menyetujui. "Tapi bagaimana kalau papa dan mama tahu?"

"Mereka tidak akan tahu! Ikuti saja caraku!"

_Siang hari, pukul 01.48 p.m …_

"Kau sudah siap ?" Tanya Luka yang memang sudah terlihat begitu cantik. Aku merasa canggung sendiri karena aku berpakaian seadanya. Murid SMA dengan mahasiswiitu memang berbeda. Apalagi dari penampilan.

"Yah .. sepertinya sudah. Aku tidak perlu modis sepertimu. Kita akan berkunjung ke rumah seseorang, bukan akan pergi jalan." Ucapku ketus sedikit menyindir gaya berpakaian yang diterapkan Luka.

"BODOH! Aku 'kan minta izin ke papa akan pergi belanja ke kota hari ini! Kau ingin rencana kita ketahuan?!"

Aku menepuk kepalaku sendiri. "Aku lupa!"

"Sudahlah! Cepat berangkat!"

Kami berjalan keperempatan jalan untuk mencari taksi. Saat itu jalanan kosong. Ya, komplek perumahan kami memang terkadang sepi, apalagi siang hari. Luka melihat arloji ditangan kanannya. Sesekali dia menggoyangkan bibirnya.

"Lama sekali!" omel Luka.

"Itu sepertinya datang si taksi." Ucapku sambil melihat keujung jalan.

Luka memberhentikan taksi itu dengan tangannya. Kami segera masuk tanpa pikir panjang. Kami yakin, untuk mengambil peran dalam masalah ini. Apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kami lupakan itu sejenak. Karena yang kami cari adalah kedamaian hidup dirumah!

"Mau kemana nona?" Tanya si supir.

"Kau tahu jalan ini?" Tanya Luka sambil menunjukkan note booknya yang sebelumnya telah dituliskan alamat kediaman keturunan Kaito.

Si supir terdiam. "Kalian ingin ke rumah Nyonya Meiko?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Meiko? Bukan seharusnya Kaito?" Tanya Luka seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kaito itu ayahMeiko. Beliau sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kini rumah itu ditempati oleh anaknya, Meiko." Jawab supir singkat.

Kami berdua sedikit terkejut. Dugaanku benar, orang yang bernama Kaito itu memang mustahil kalau memang masih ada. Aku merebahkan diri di jok taksi tersebut. "Bagus! Hanya ada keturunannya. Sedikit _clue_ yang mungkin akan kita dapat."

Luka terlihat menambahkan kerutan didahinya. Aku tahu dia berfikir keras.

"Kalian jadi pergi kesana?" Tanya si supir lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Tanya saja padanya?!" ucapku yang sudah kesal. "Mustahil sekali untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Kaito. SANGAT MUSTAHIL!"

"Tak apa! Kita memang berencana untuk pergi kesana." Sambung Luka setelah sekian menit tidak bicara.

"Kau ini pergi kesanaingin bicara dengan siapa?! Tuan Kaito sudah tidak disana lagi! Ia sudah pindah alam. Dengar! Pindah alam!" aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan Luka lagi. Ia harus benar-benar memikirkannya secara matang-matang! Karena kita akan mengunjungi rumah seseorang yang sangat penting!

"Seperti sebelumnya kubilang.. keturunannya pasti masih hidup! Dan kita akan bicara dengan keturunannya!" ucap Luka tegas.


	3. Chapter 3

Begitulah Luka memantapkan keputusannya. Taksi pun berjalan sesuai perintah yang Luka berikan. Selama dalam perjalanan, Luka sibuk mencatat hal-hal penting dalam note booknya. Ia juga kembali membuka arsip yang dibawanya. Ia terlihat begitu serius menanggapi hal ini. Aku sedikit mengagumi sikapnya yang dewasa dalam bertindak.

"Rumahnya sudah tidak jauh lagi. Meiko cukup terkenal di sini. Semua orang di komplek ini cukup mengenalnya. Hahahaha .. sepertinya dia orang penting, ya." Cerita si supir sambil tertawa. Aku pikir, itu tidak lucu dan bukan bahan tertawaan.

"Pak, kau mengenal keluarga Tuan Kaito hingga keturunannya, bukan? Apa kau juga tahu kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Kagamine?" Luka mencoba mencari informasi dari orang lain.

"Kagamine? Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu." Jawab sang supir.

"Tuan Kaito bekerja sebagai butler dikediaman keluarga Kagamine." Jawabku.

"Aaah! Kalau tidak salah beritanya saat itu salah satu anaknya membunuh saudaranya sendiri. Cukup menggegerkan warga kota waktu itu karena kedua anaknya itu pemain opera musikal." Jelas sang supir.

Tidak mendetail, tapi kami dapat mengetahui satu poin. Kagamine bersaudara adalah pemain opera musikal terkenal dimasa itu.

"Darimana bapak tahu soal ini?" tanya Luka semakin penasaran.

"Berita ini masih menggantung, sehingga tidak terselesaikan. Penyebab kematian salah satu anaknya tak ada yang tahu. Maka dari itu, sedikit orang masih dapat mengingat kejadian ini. Dan saya ini dengar cerita ini dari pemilik kafe yang sudah cukup tua."

Aku dan Luka saling berpandangan. Satu poin lagi untuk kami. Kita harus menemui pemilik kafe yang disebutkan oleh pak supir ini. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kita mengunjungi kafe itu terlebih dahulu.

"Ngg.. pak. Bisakah anda mengantar kami ke kafe yang anda sebutkan itu?" tanya Luka.

"Bagaimana dengan tujuan ke rumah kediaman Meiko?" sang supir bertanya balik.

"Kami harus bertemu dengan pemilik kafe yang anda sebutkan terlebih dahulu. Baru kami akan mengunjungi kediaman Nyonya Meiko." Jelas Luka.

"Baiklah. Kita hanya perlu memutar jalan. Tidak jauh dari daerah ini lokasinya."

"Terimakasih."

Setelah memutar jalan, kami sampai di kafe itu. Setelah membayar tarif taksi, kami berterimakasih lalu memasuki kafe tersebut. Sang pelayan menyambut kami. Namun tujuan kami adalah menemui pemilik kafe ini.

"Luka!" panggil seseorang dari dalam kafe. Ia berambut ungu dan tinggi. Cowok itu kemudian menghampiri Luka. "Wah! Ternyata kau suka datang kemari juga!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya.. ada sesuatu yang harus kucari." Jawab Luka seraya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Ia tak mau menatap cowok dihadapannya.

"Oh, apa ini Miku, adikmu yang pernah kau sebut-sebut itu?" tanyannya dengan nada ramah.

"Salam kenal." Ucapku. Mungkin cowok ini teman kampus Luka.

"Salam kenal, Miku! Namaku Gakupo. Aku teman sekampus kakakmu." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah-sudah! Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini!" Luka mulai salah tingkah.

"Kau ini tidak seperti biasanya, Luka! Kau tak pernah menghubungiku semenjak kau bilang akan pindah rumah. Ayolah, kita ngobrol sebentar. Akan kukenalkan pada pemilik kafe ini."

"Gaku, kau kenal dengan pemilik kafe ini?" tanya Luka.

"Tentu saja. Aku sering datang kemari. Pak tua pemilik kafe ini ramah sekali padaku. ayo duduk!" Gakupo merangkul Luka akrab. "Ayo kau juga, Miku!"

Kami bertiga duduk di salah satu sofa di kafe ini. Lalu tak lama datanglah seorang kakek yang membawakan menu dan berpenampilan seperti pelayan.

"Ini pemilik kafe ini, Luka." Gakupo memperkenalkan kakek itu.

"Pacarmu, Gaku?" tanya kakek itu.

"Ini sahabatku Luka, kek! Dan ini adiknya, Miku." Terang Gakupo.

"Salam kenal." Tutur kakek itu.

"Ng.. maaf, kek. Kami ingin bicara pada anda." Luka membuka pembicaraan.

"Denganku?" kakek itu duduk disebelah Gakupo. "Mau bicara soal apa?"

"Ng.. kami tak ingin berbelit-belit. Apa kakek tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemain kembar opera musikal tahun 1967 yang bernama Kagamine?" tanyaku.

"Ngg... Kagamine.. Kagamine.. Len dan Rin kagamine?"

"Ah, iya itu!"

"Ngg.. kasusnya, Len yang membunuh Rin, 'bukan?"

"Ya, tapi apa anda tahu apa penyebab sebenarnya dari kasus pembunuhan itu? Dan kemana Len setelah membunuh kembarannya itu?"

"Ng... kalau tidak salah, waktu itu mereka berdua memang terpilih sebagai pemain opera musikal. Dan saat itu... yang mendapat peran penting saat itu adalah Rin, kalau menurut pendapatku.. Len merasa cemburu pada kembarannya itu. Lalu terjadilah kasus pembunuhan itu dirumah mereka tepat setelah opera musikal hari pertama usai. Setelah membunuh saudarinya sendiri itu, dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa meski ia tidak sakit jiwa."

"Lalu, apa yang membuat berita itu menggegerkan warga kota? Jelas sekali kalau memang hanya pembunuhan biasa, tak mungkin beritanya berkembang seluas ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Ngg.. bagaimana tidak terkenal.." kakek itu menghentikan pembicaraan. "Orang tua Len dan Rin adalah pengusaha terkenal saat itu."

"Apa mereka memiliki anak lain selain Rin dan Len?" tanya Luka.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Keluarga Kagamine hanya memiliki 2 anak, dan itu kembar."

Dengan begini pertanyaan kami berhasil terjawab. Kagamine adalah keluarga yang tidak biasa. disamping anak mereka sebagai pemain opera musikal, orang tua mereka adalah pengusaha terkenal pula. Maka tak aneh kalau berita tentang kedua anaknya yang salahsatunya terbunuh dan yang lainnya dilarikan kerumah sakit jiwa itu sangat terkenal hingga sekarang.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi." Ucap Luka setelah mencatat poin-poin penting pada note booknya. "Apakah benar, pelaku yang membunuh Rin itu adalah Len, saudaranya sendiri? Bisa saja ada orang ketiga lalu mengatasnamakan Len sebagai pelakunya, bukan?"

"Sempat ada dugaan seperti itu.. tapi tak ada bukti."

"Tunggu!" aku memotong pembicaraan. "Tak ada bukti? Lalu bagaimana dengan modus pembunuhannya? Dijelaskan bahwa Rin tewas karena luka tusuk dipunggungnya, tetapi polisi sendiri tidak menemukan barang bukti senjata tajam. Bagaimana bisa menentukan secara langsung kalau Len adalah pelakunya? Bisa saja ini salah sangka!"

Kakek itu terdiam. "Soal itu saya tidak tahu. Yak! Waktunya bekerja lagi." Kemudian meninggalkan kami bertiga disofa.

"Tidak tahu?! Jawaban yang bagus sekali." Jujur saja aku benci dengan jawaban seperti itu.

"Hahahaha." Gakupo tertawa. "Kalian ini sibuk sekali. Memang kalian ini sedang melakukan apa sampai flashback ke tahun 1967?"

"Sesuatu yang penting. Dan kalau tidak diselesaikan, nyawa kami dalam bahaya." Jawab Luka ketus.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tahu alamat ini?" tanya Luka menunjukan alamat kediaman Tuan Kaito kepada Gakupo.

"Ngg..." Gakupo terlihat sedang berpikir. "Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Bisa kau antarkan kami? Kau bawa mobil, bukan?"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang harus mengantarmu?"

"Kau bilang mau bantu kami." Aku mendatarkan mimik wajahku. Gakupo ini konyol sekali.

"Aku memang bawa mobil. Tapi.. ya.. baiklah. Kuantar kalian ketempat itu."

Kutarik kembali ucapanku. Gakupo sahabat kakakku ini ternyata ramah dan baik. Meski sedikit konyol.


	4. Chapter 4

Mobil Gakupo yang kami tumpangi akhirnya berhenti di salah satu rumah yang mewah.

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya?" tanya Luka kepada Gakupo yang duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Aku hanya mencari nomor rumahnya. Dan yang tertulis disitu memang nomor deretan rumah-rumah disini." Jelas Gakupo. "Memang ini rumah siapa?"

"Aku juga kurang tahu ini rumah siapa."

"Hush! Miku! Kau ini jangan bicara yang tidak tidak!" Omel Luka. "Baiklah kalau memang ini rumahnya. Inilah tujuan kami sebenarnya." Luka segera turun lebih dulu.

"Hei! Tidakkah kau mengerti arti kata 'terimakasih'?" tanya Gakupo menyindir Luka.

"Maaf soal kakakku, Gakupo. Dia memang tidak begitu tahu soal sopan santun." Jawabku sinis membayangkan sifat kakak yang begitu buruk.

"Tak apa. Kalau tidak begitu memang bukan Luka. Beruntung sekali dia cantik. Kalau tidak sudah kusekap disini sampai pagi." Tukas Gakupo menanggapiku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menjawabnya. "A..aku harus segera menyusul kakakku. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya,"

"Berhati-hatilah!"

Aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Kemudian segera keluar dari mobil.

"Mi..miku!" panggil Gakupo dari dalam mobil.

Aku segera kembali menghampirinya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini." Gakupo memberikanku selembar kertas. "Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa. Aku takkan sungkan-sungkan untuk membantumu." Ia tersenyum manis sekali.

"Wow.." aku jadi sedikit terpesona kepada cowok berambut ungu itu..

"M..miku? mungkin sekarang kau harus menyusul kakakmu disana."

"Aaa..ah! kau benar. Terimakasih. Sampai nanti." Aku merasa sangat malu! Lupakan! "Di … sini?" tanyaku pada Luka sambil berdiri mematung didepan pagar yang cukup tinggi.

"Ya, si supir bilang begitu kan .. ayo masuk!" ajak Luka.

"Supir?"

Luka mengampiri pos security di sebelah gerbang yang cukup tinggi itu. Luka dan security terlihat berbicara serius. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Setelah itu Luka melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Kuhampiri Luka dipos. "Ada apa kak?"

"Ini benar rumahnya Nyonya Meiko. Dan Tuan Kaito memang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi setelah aku bilang, kami dari penghuni bekas kediaman Kagamine, si security itu sepertinya mengerti. Mungkin, keluarga Kaito dengan keluarga Kagamine memiliki hubungan yang cukup erat." Cerita singkat Luka dengan nada pelan.

"Lalu kemana si security itu ?" aku berbalik bertanya.

"Dia pergi ke pemilik rumah, dia inginminta izin sepertinya."

Lalu tak lama kemudian, security itu kembali dari dalam rumah. "Nyonya ingin bertemu dengan kalian …" ucapnya setelah kembali.

Kami saling berpandangan. Lalu mengangguk sama-sama.

"Kita masuk …" ucap Luka pelan namun meyakinkan.

Kami mengikuti langkah kaki security berumur 30 tahunan itu. Tepat dibelakangnya. Aku cukup takjub dengan apa yang aku lihat. Rumah besar dengan model gaya rumah era tahun '90 masih terlihat indah dan terawat. Tapi, aku merasakan kesan angker selama setapak yang kami pijak menambah kesan angker karena daun-daun yang berguguran dan terinjak oleh derapan kaki-kaki kami.

Ponsel Luka berdering. Luka merogoh tas yang dibawanya. "Halo .." jawabnya.

Perjalanan kami terhenti. Security itu juga berhenti berjalan. Aku melihat Luka yang sedang mendapat panggilan.

"Aku masih di pusat kota." Jawabnya setelah terdiam. Luka terdiam kembali. "Tidak! Aku dan Mikubisa pulang dengan taksi. Papa tidak perlu menjemput kami." Lanjutnya lagi. "Jangan khawatirkan soal itu! Kami baik-baik saja... tidak .. tidak.. tidak perlu. Papa tak perlu khawatir, Miku bersamaku. Baiklah sampai nanti, pa!" ucap Luka sedikit jengkel sambil menutup panggilannya.

"Papa?" tanyaku yang sedikit heran setelah Luka kembali meletakkan ponselnya di tas.

"Ya .. dia akan menjemput kita .."

"Apa?! Tapi kan…"

" Dia tidak akan datang. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk jangan khawatirkan kami. Kau tenang saja."

Kami kembali berjalan. Terlihat seseorang diambang pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum manis dan terlihat ramah. "Dia NyonyaMeiko, anak dari TuanKaito sekaligus tuan rumah disini." Tambah security itu.

Kami membungkuk bersamaan. "Aku Luka. Dan ini adikku, Miku. Kami putri dari keluarga yang mendiami kediaman keluarga Kagamine sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan anda." Ucap Luka memperkenalkan diri.

"Silahkan masuk." Sambut Nyonya Meiko ramah.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucap security sambil berbalik arah lalu pergi menjauh.

Kami mengikuti Nyonya Meikodibelakangnya kearah ruang tamu. Aku sungguh takjub saat memasuki rumah keluarga itu. Suasananya yang masih klasik dan barang-barang klasiknya pun masih tersimpan rapi dalam lemari kaca yang tepinya terbuat dari kayu jati asli. Pandanganku buyar setelah Nyonya Meiko menyuruh kami duduk di sofa sebelah Luka. Nyonya Kaito duduk di sofa yang lain.

"Jadi …" Tanya Nyonya Meiko memulai pembicaraan. "Kalian yang menempati rumah keluarga Kagamine sekarang?"

"Ya .." jawab Luka singkat.

"Jarang sekali penghuni rumah keluarga Kagamine datang kemari. Ada apa ?" Tanyanya lagi. Nyonya Meiko kini merasa heran.

"Kau saja yang bicara, Miku!" ucap Luka menekanku untuk bicara.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Sebelumnya, terimakasih telah mengijinkan kami membicarakan ini dengan anda. Namun aku ingin anda mempercayai cerita kami sepenuhnya. Mungkin akan terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi kami mohon anda harus percaya."

Nyonya Meiko terlihat serius. Sepertinya ia akan mendengarkan ceritaku apa adanya.

"Ya, tak apa. Ceritakan saja." Jawabnya.

"Aku akan memulai dari awal sebelum keluarga kami pindah ke rumah itu. Sebenarnya, aku sudah mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh."

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?" Tanya Nyonya Meiko menambah rasa heran.

"Ya, mimpi .. di dalam mimpi itu, aku berada di sebuah ruangan terbuka, namun tetap berada di dalam sebuah rumah. Dalam mimpi tersebut juga, aku mendengar alunan musik. Alunan piano dan violin. Dan aku juga mendengar seseorang bernyanyi .. namun nyanyian itu berhenti setelah wanita itu menyanyikan nada tinggi. Kemudian aku terbangun."

Nyonya Meiko mengangguk. "Aku mengerti .."

" Lalu … pada saat kami pindah ke rumah itu, mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan, dan bukan de javu semata. Kami mendengar dan merasakan sesuatu di ruang atas sebelah kamar kami. Setelah itu ada teriakan meminta tolong. Saat kami lihat .. tidak ada apa-apa hanya terdapat piano, violin, dan …" aku terputus karena mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Gunting .." sambung nyonya Meiko.

"Ya .. anda benar. Dan pada saat kami masuk kesana.. Luka terkena kutukannya ketika ia menyentuh gunting tersebut. Ia menjadi tidak terkontrol dan seperti dikuasai. Pada saat itu, Luka seperti ingin membunuhku. Dia menusuk punggungku. Untung saja hanya sedikit lecet. Namun kami syok dengan keadaan seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kalian bisa sampai kemari? Darimana kalian tahu tujuan kalian harus kemari?" tanya nyonya Meiko.

"Aku membaca arsip lama dan menemukan nama ayah anda yang pada saat itu bekerja sebagai butler keluarga Kagamine. Lalu kami pikir untuk menelusuri masalah ini dan menghancurkan kutukannya .." jelasku. Aku tahu ini terlalu singkat. Namun pada saat aku melihat mimik wajah Nyonya Meiko, sepertinya dia mengerti jelas apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Ya .." ucapnya sambil mengangguk. "Aku percaya pada ceritamu."

Lalu tak lama datang maid yang mengantarkan minuman.

"Luciana, tolong ambilkan arsip papaselama bekerja disana." Perintah nyonya Meiko kepada maid tersebut. Terlihat wajah maid yang kebingungan.

"Maaf, Nyonya .. tapi .. apa boleh disaat seperti ini?" tanyanya seperti orang bingung.

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada mereka. Mereka adalah keluarga yang sekarang menempati rumah keluarga Kagamine. Sudah sepantasnya mereka tahu." Jawab nyonya Meiko seraya tersenyum ramah kepada kami.

Sang maid mengangguk setuju, lalu membungkuk. Dia segera meninggalkan kami keluar ruangan memenuhi perintah tuannya. Yang aku tahu, itu pasti rahasia antara keluarga Kagamine dan keluarga ini.

"Silahkan .." ucap nyonya Kaito seraya tersenyum manis kepadaku. Wanita yang sepertinya berumur diatas 30 tahun itu ternyata cukup ramah, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya dulu, Tuan Kaito.

Aku meneguk teh itu beberapa kali. Sungguh aneh benar rasa teh itu. Aku meneguk kembali untuk memastikan rasanya. Namun tetap saja, itu bukan teh biasa. Nyonya Meiko sedikit tertawa melihat tingkahku.

"Ini teh warisan keluarga Kagamine, teh yang sama pada saat papa menyediakan ini pada Rin dan Len.Ini termasuk rahasia keluarga Kagamine, lho." Jelas Nyonya Meiko.

Jujur saja, lebih baik aku tak perlu tahu kalau ini teh yang sama ketika si kembar Kagamine itu meminumnya saat itu. Semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Maid bernama Luciana itu datang kembali. Kini dia membawa setumpuk buku dan beberapa map coklat. Sepertinya itu surat-surat penting.

"Terimakasih, Luciana."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucap Luciana si maid sambil berlalu pergi.

Nyonya Meiko mengangguk. Dia lalu mulai mencari-cari sesuatu ditumpukan kertas dan buku tersebut. Kami melihatnya dengan seksama. Sedikit aku perhatikan beberapa lembar kertas tersebut. Satu diantaranya ada kertas yang sudah menguning kecoklatan.

"Unn…nyonya Meiko, boleh aku lihat kertas itu?" tanyaku ketika melihat kertas aneh itu.

Nyonya Meiko mengangguk. "Silahkan saja."

Aku mengambilnya. Ternyata itu adalah kertas yang berisi lagu. Beberapa tangga nada dan not-not tersusun rapi dikertas itu. Dan, tetesan darah yang telah mengering? "Nyonya Meiko..ini …" ucapku agak ragu.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, itu dia!" ucapnya setelah menanggapiku bicara.

Luka masih terdiam memperhatikan kami yang sibuk masing-masing. Aku menyentuh bekas tetesan darah tersebut. Namun entah mengapa, air mataku mengalir begitu saja keluar dari kedua mataku. Ke..kenapa? aku.. kenapa?

"Kau … kenapa menangis, Miku?" Tanya Luka.

"Hah ? uh .. aku … entahlah…" ucapku sambil tersenyum menghapus air mata yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Rasanya malu sekali tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab. Apalagi didepan nyonya Meiko.

"Sepertinya, Mikubisa memahami perasaan Rin, ya!" ucap nyonya Kaito.

"Eh? Maksud nyonya ?" tanyaku heran.

"Kertas ini, papa pernah cerita padaku. Rin sedang membuat sebuah lagu saat itu. Rin bilang pada papa untuk merahasiakannya pada Len. Namun sayang, Len yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu membunuh saudarinya sendiri sebelum Rin menyelesaikan lagu ini. Rin dibunuh saat sedang melanjutkan lagunya. Tepat diatas piano kesayangannya. Aku tahu, saat itu Rin pasti tidak langsung tewas begitu saja. Ia pasti sempat melihat wajah Len ketika itu. Ah.. Tuhan.."

Aku menangis mendengarnya. Jadi ini maksud air mata yang mengalir tiba-tiba itu. Mungkin perasaan Rin tersampaikan padaku ketika aku menyentuh bekas darahnya yang terdapat pada kertas itu. "Lalu bagaimana Len bisa tahu kalau lagu itu untuknya? Bukannya itu rahasia Rin dan ayah anda?"

"Len membacanya. Setelah Rin tewas, Len membaca kertas ini. Kau bisa lihat dari liriknya yang masih rampung. Tapi kalau aku jadi Len, aku bisa langsung merasakannya kalau lagu itu memang untukku."

Aku membaca liriknya. Memang masih rampung dan.. bahasa apa ini? "Nyonya Meiko? Bahasa apa ini?"

"Ini bahasa prancis. Tapi pada kalimat awalnya terdapat kata '_Nous sommes jumeaux'_ yang berarti, _kami adalah anak kembar_."

"Oh, ya.. kau benar. _Jumeaux _.." tukasku yang mengerti sedikit bahasa prancis.

"Sebelum papa meninggal, papa pernah bilang kalau ia sangat ingin mendengarkan lagu yang Rin buat ini. Tapi sayang, lagu ini tak akan pernah selesai. Aku yakin, lagu ini pasti akan terdengar sangat indah."

"I… ya .." jawabku dengan nada rendah.

Nyonya Kaito menelusuri tumpukan lebih dalam lagi. "Nah ini dia .."

"Ada apa nyonya ?" Tanya Luka.

"Suatu masalah yang menjadi masalah papa sebelum meninggal. Papa bilang, setelah Rin tewas, Len baru menyadari kesalahannya sewaktu ia berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Sehingga dia mengalami stress berat. Timbullah keinginan untuk menebus dosa, Len pernah bercerita kepada papa bahwa dia akan melanjutkan irama yang menggantung itu demi Rin yang sebenarnya sangat dicintainya itu."

"Lalu? Bagaimana caranya? Bukannya dia itu gila?" Tanyaku penuh penasaran.

"Len tidak gila. Dia hanya terpuruk dari kejadian yang menimpanya. Orangtuanya sama sekali tak mau menganggapnya anak setelah kejadian pembunuhan itu."

"Jadi bagaimana dia meneruskannya? Dikertas ini?" tanya Luka.

"Papa bilang dia melakukannya seorang diri dengan media yang tidak biasa." jawab Nyonya Meiko.

"Apa tak ada petunjuk atau kejadian lain yang ayah anda ketahui selain itu?"

"Ada. Len pernah meminta ingin pulang kerumah. Ia bilang ia ingin mencoba duduk diatas piano milik Rin dan mengambil violinnya. tidak diketahui apa yang dilakukannya saat itu. Pintu kamarnya terkunci. Ayahku hanya menunggunya dari luar disaat kedua orangtuanya tidak dirumah."

" Lalu ia kenapa nyonya?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Papa tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Papa menuruti apa yang Len pinta demi kebaikannya juga. Hanya saja, Len ingin dirinya tak ingin ditemui oleh ayah lagi."

"Lalu ayah anda benar-benar tidak menemuinya lagi?"kini giliran Luka yang bertanya.

Nyonya Kaito tersenyum sayu. "Singkat cerita, setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu Len, papa kembali ke rumah sakit. Betapa syoknya papa saat diberitahu bahwa Len sudah meninggal. Menurut dokter, dia sakit keras, ditambah lagi sebeumnya ia hanya sedikit makan dan minum. Dan ia terus menulis lagu serta bermain violin dengan lagu yang sama setiap harinya. Papa diberi secarik kertas ini. Len percaya papa akan kembali entah kapan. Jadi ketika dokter menemuinya, ia diperintahkan untuk memberikan kertas ini kepada papa. Dan kini kertas ini ada padaku."

Aku menerima kertas yang Nyonya Meiko berikan. Tertulis..

"_Hello Tn. Kaito!_

_Aku tahu anda pasti akan kembali, menanyakan keadaanku, dan mencariku. Tapi sayang sekali, saat kau menerima surat ini dari dokter, aku pasti sudah berada di alam yang sama di tempat Rin berada. _

_Pertama yang ingin kuucapkan adalah permintaan maafku. Seharusnya aku yang datang padamu dan berkata langsung padamu permintaan maaf terakhirku. Maaf telah mengecewakanmu, maaf telah membuatmu repot, maaf telah merenggut nyawa saudariku sendiri darimu dan dari semuanya, maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku Tn. Kaito. _

_Kedua, lagu yang saudariku buat ini ternyata lagu yang biasa kami mainkan bersama. aku telah menyelesaikannya diluar perkiraanku. Jujur saja aku sangat senang. Tapi ini tak akan mengembalikan nyawa saudariku yang sudah di sana. Penyesalanku tiada akhir. Maafku pada Rin mungkin tak akan pernah tersampaikan. Bukan begitu?_

_Tn. Kaito, andalah yang dapat kupercaya sekarang ini. Aku percaya anda masih menganggapku sama seperti Len yang dulu. Sama seperti dulu ketika Rin juga masih disini. Perlakuanmu kepadaku dan Rin kurasa sama, tidak seperti orang tuaku. Aku menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi Rin, saudariku, keluargaku sendiri. Aku beruntung dapat bertemu denganmu. Terimakasih banyak atas waktumu selama ini. Aku sangat, SANGAT menikmatinya. Kalau anda memang menyayangiku juga, bisakah anda mendengarkan lagu yang Rin buat untukku? Biarkan aku merasa bahagia sekali lagi. –Len– _

_Ps: anda bisa mendengarkannya setelah melengkapi nada yang rumpang itu. Temui tempat "dimana belum saatnya kegelapan datang, pemandangan terindah dari ruang tempat kebahagiaan kami akan berubah menjadi hijau"._

"Maknanya terlalu dalam." Tukas Luka seusai membaca surat teakhir Len.

"Memang.." jawab nyonya Meiko. "Aku mengenal Len saat itu, dan sempat terpesona padanya. Masih kuingat ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dia memang anak yang manis dan, baik, ramah, cerdas, murah senyum. Namun kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja. Pembunuhan itu terjadi diluar dugaanku."

"Nyonya Meiko, apa anda percaya kalau Len memang pelakunya? Maksudku, Rin dinyatakan tewas setelah dibuktikan terdapat luka tusuk pada bagian punggungnya. Tapi bagaimana sebenarnya Len melakukannya? Apa ayah anda pernah cerita? Dan gunting itu? Kenapa tidak pernah ditemukan oleh polisi?" tanyaku.

"Begini, sehari sebelum Len meninggal, menurut cerita dokter, ia meminta kembali ke kerumahnya terakhir kali untuk mengembalikan violin pada tempatnya, tepatnya disebelah piano Rin." Nyonya Meiko menghentikan kalimatnya. "Dan karena tak kunjung keluar, sang dokter memaksa masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan, ia menemukan...Len dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Gunting ituada dibawah piano. Entah bagaimana caranya gunting itu ada disana. Mungkin Len memang membawanya selama sisa hidupnya."

Sungguh pengakuan yang... rumit. Aku tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan serumit ini!

"Apa.. apa dia bunuh diri?" tanya Luka pelan.

"Dokter mengelak dia bunuh diri, dokter kata, penyakitnya sudah parah. Lagipula, tak ada bekas luka tusuk pada tubuhnya."

"Aku yakin .. Len bunuh diri .. aku sepikiran dengan Luka.."

"Aku dan papa juga beranggap seperti itu." Ucap nyonya Meiko seraya memegang kepalanya lalu menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa gunting itu tidak ditemukan? Hal ini masih tanda tanya! Lalu kenapa gunting itu terkutuk? Tubuhku seolah dikuasai ketika menyentuh gunting itu." Jelas Luka.

"Mungkin saja, Len memang membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan gunting itu. Dia mungkin mengucapkan sesuatu sehingga gunting itu dihantui oleh jiwa Len yang melekat disana dan akan membalas apa yang diutarakannya." Ucapku tanpa sadar. "Dan soal Len bunuh diri itu, mungkin dokter sengaja menutup-nutupinya agar masalah ini tidak semakin panjang."

Luka .. dan nyonya Meiko memandangku tanpa berkedip setelah aku berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka seperti itu.

"K…kk..kenapa?" ucapku sambil terbata bata disaat mereka berdua masih memandangku lurus.


	6. Chapter 6

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti itu. Sepertinya aku salah bicara. "A..A .. AKU MINTA MAAF!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi seraya menundukkan kepala. "Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Aku minta maaf nyonya Meiko!"

Kini nyonya Meiko yang terkejut. "Ke..kenapa kau minta maaf seperti itu, Miku?" tanyanya kini heran.

"Iya, kau ini sedang apa?!" bentak Luka.

Aku mengangkat kepala. "Soalnya, nyonya berubah sikap seperti itu.. jadi aku berasa bahwa aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang salah!"

Nyonya Meiko tertawa kecil. Baru aku lihat wanita paruh baya itu tertawa setelah sekian lama kami berbicang-bincang. "Kau tidak salah Miku" ucapnya seraya menghentikan tawanya itu. "Fyuuhh!" "Aku hanya berpikir, bahwa yang sebelumnya kau katakan itu mungkin saja ada benarnya, sehingga gunting itu berasa terdapat nyawa yang masih bersemayam disana."

"Ya, anda benar." Luka tertunduk. "Sebenarnya, pada saat aku tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhku, aku berasa seperti dibisikkan oleh suara seorang pemuda."

"Suara? Kau dibisikkan? Oleh siapa?"

"Aku juga kurang begitu yakin bahwa yang berbisik ditelingaku itu adalah manusia. Aku berpendapat bahwa itu roh Len yang masih bersemayam pada gunting itu."

"Sepertinya begitu..."

"Tapi nyonya, apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kami ingin semua kembali normal. Apabila kami terus dalam keadaan seperti ini, yang akan merasa dihantui mungkin bukan hanya kami. Papa dan mama di rumah juga pasti merasakannya." Ucapku penuh yakin. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan mimpi itu, dan gangguan seperti malam itu. "Dan lagi, aku takut hal ini akan memakan korban jiwa.."

"Tak mungkin!" bantah Luka. "Hal ini tak mungkin memakan korban jiwa."

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin! Aku saja hampir kau bunuh!" bentakku. "Kalau saja saat itu aku tak lari menghindar darimu, mungkin aku akan bernasib sama seperti Rin!"

Nyonya Meiko terdiam melihat kita berdua saling beradu. Dia menyenderkan diri pada sofa yang ia duduki, lalu menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku sendiri sulit untuk mengambil langkah cepat seperti yang kau katakan, Miku. Masalah ini cukup rumit. Kita tidak bisa melaporkan hal ini kepada pihak kepolisian."

Luka menatap wajah Nyonya Meiko lurus. "Kenapa nyonya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Papa berusaha untuk menutupi masalah ini, dan telah menyatakan bahwa hal ini sudah dianggap selesai. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin masalah yang sudah cukup lama ini diungkit kembali. Aku tidak ingin mematahkan perjuangan papa yang telah memendam rahasia hingga kematiannya. Namun tiba-tiba kalian datang padaku dan meminta pertanggungjawabannya padaku, apa iya aku sebagai keturunannya harus terpaksa membongkarnya pada publik demi menyelamatkan kalian?" jelasnya.

Aku melihat Luka terkejut setelah Nyonya Meiko melontarkan kata-katanya barusan. Jujur saja itu bukan lagi menyindir kami. Itu memang sengaja dikatakan dan tertuju untuk kami. Seolah-olah, kami memang menggantungkan harapan kami agar Nyonya Meiko ikut mengambil peran penting dalam mengatasi masalah ini. Aku tertunduk sejenak berpikir. Jadi begitu rupanya. Keluarga Kaito memang menutupi masalah ini sejak lama, sehingga hanya sekedar tahu dan dengar tentang keadaan rumah keluarga Kagamine sekarang ini namun mereka tak pernah menghadapi masalah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kalau nyonya mengizinkan, aku dan kakakku Luka sebenarnya kemari untuk meyelesaikan masalah hingga tuntas. Kami tak bermaksud merepotkan anda. Yang kami butuhkan hanya informasi dan petunjuk yang sekiranya dapat membantu kami. Kami tak bermaksud meminta anda untuk turun tangan dan ikut mengambil peran bersama kami. Jadi tolong jangan salah paham. Kami minta maaf." Aku merendahkan nadaku.

Nyonya Meiko terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya dia berpikir. Kuharap ia mempertimbangkan kata-kataku.

"Selama kalian tidak membesarkan masalah ini pada publik, aku akan mengizinkan kalian. Akan tetapi, aku tidak akan mengambil peran dalam kasus ini sama seperti yang kau bilang. Apa kalian sanggup sebagai peran utama dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian? Jujur saja, aku juga merasa tak ingin masalah ini menggantung tidak jelas seperti ini." Jawabnya. Lalu tak lama Nyonya Meiko menatap kami dan tersenyum.

Aku dan Luka berpandangan lalu tersenyum. "Kami janji tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut! Kami akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, dan tanpa melibatkan siapapun. Kami kembalikan lagi pada kepercayaan kami masing-masing. Kami harap, nyonya juga dapat memberi harapan pada kami. Kami akan bantu nyonya sesuai dengan kemampuan yang kami miliki." Jawab Luka.

Nyonya Meiko tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku menaruh harapan pada kalian, anak-anak."

"Terima kasih banyak, nyonya!" Kami berdua segera menunduk berterimakasih.

"Petunjuk kalian hanya ini." Nyonya Meiko memberikan kertas tua yang berisi nada-nada yang masih belum terselesaikan itu, dan surat tulisan Len yang diberikan kepada Tuan Kaito sewaktu kunjungan terakhir itu. "Kupikir, jika kalian dapat memecahkan apa maksud dari tulisan yang ditulis oleh Len ini, mungkin kutukannya akan menghilang juga."

"Kami mengerti. Terimakasih atas segala petunjuk anda. Kalau begitu, kami juga izin pamit, nyonya." Ucap Luka sambil berdiri.

"Secepat itu? Kalian akan memulainya sekarang?"

"Lebih cepat, akan lebih baik nyonya." Jawabku.

"Aku mengerti. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Kudoakan keluarga kalian akan baik-baik saja." Ucap nyonya Meiko.

Setelah itu kami pamit undur diri. Kami kembali pulang kerumah. Saat itu hari sudah mulai sore. Kuharap doa Nyonya Meiko dapat Tuhan kabulkan. Semoga keluargaku baik-baik saja..

_Pukul 06.29 p.m ..._

Kami sedang makan malam. Kami tetap pada sikap kami yang biasanya dihadapan papa dan mama. Kami juga berbincang-bincang seperti biasa seolah tidak ada masalah yang menghantui keluarga kami.

"Sepertinya, kalian berdua cukup bersenang-senang hari ini. Kalian pergi kemana saja siang tadi?" tanya mama.

"Kami ke pusat kota! Hebat sekali, banyak yang kami lihat! Mama seharusnya tadi ikut dengan kami!" ucapku berbohong namun penuh yakin.

"Kau berlebihan, Miku!" ucap Luka dingin sambil mengunyah daging dimulutnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian senang pindah ke kota ini. Tadi mama sedikit merapikan kamar atas. Sepertinya tuan rumah sebelumnya meninggalkan piano dan violinnya, ya?"

"APA?!" ucap Luka terkejut. "Akkh! Uhk! Uhk!" dia tersedak daging yang dikunyahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Luka ?" tanya mama yang terkejut juga. "Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu juga, 'kan?"

"Payah!" ucapku. Bodoh sekali si Luka tua itu.

"Lupakan .. lupakan .. aku hanya tersedak!" ucapnya setelah meminum segelas air.

"Aku duluan! mau baca novel yang baru aku beli tadi siang." Ucapku datar namun tetap berbohong.

"Ah, Miku, Luka! Besok papa dan mama akan kembali ke rumah kita yang dulu. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Kalian bisa jaga rumah?" tanya mama kemudian.

Aku dan Luka saling beradu pandang.

"Mama kapan akan kembali?" tanya Luka memastikan. Rumah kami sebelumnya memang terletak cukup jauh dari rumah sekarang.

"Mungkin besok. Kalau tak pagi, mungkin siang. Ada beberapa barang yang tertinggal dan kondisi rumah ada yang perlu diperbaiki." Jawab Papa.

"Baiklah. Kalian berangkat pagi?" tanyaku memastikan lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu. Semakin pagi, semakin baik."

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur!"

"Miku! Pastikan Luka tidak membawa pacarnya masuk ke kamarnya, ya!" goda mama.

"Lihat situasi. Selamat tidur!"

"Pacar?! Siapa yang punya pacar?!" bentak Luka.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga kekamarku. Ketika melewati kamar Luka, aku mendengar ponsel Luka berbunyi. "Kaak! Ada telepon!"

Luka segera mengikutiku keatas dan segera memasuki kamarnya. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Halo?" jawab Luka menjawab panggilannya. "Gakupo?! Ada apa menelepon? ... Tidak! Tidak! Apa maksudnya? Tugas? ... aku sudah mengerjakan seluruh tugas kampusku sebelum mengambil izin! ... besok? Aku dirumah seharian, ada apa? ... tak apa asal kau tak masuk kedalam kamarku ... aku mengerti, datang saja ke daerah G-valley, rumahku nomor 14 ... iya iya, sampai nanti!"

"Temanmu yang berambut ungu itu?" tanyaku dari ambang pintu kamar Luka.

"Iya, dia akan mengantarkan tugas tambahan. Sial, aku sampai lupa menulisnya di agendaku!"

"Ngg..." "Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu. Selamat tidur!"

Aku keluar dari kamar Luka. Dikoridor itu, aku melihat kearah ruangan musik itu. Cukup menyeramkan meski sudah diberi lampu sekarang. Hiraukan saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.


	7. Chapter 7

Dikamar, aku membaca kertas yang berisi tulisan Len. "_Dimana belum saatnya kegelapan datang, pemandangan terindah dari ruang tempat kebahagiaan kami akan berubah menjadi hijau_." Apa maksudnya ini? Tulisannya berantakan seperti anak kecil. Aku tahu pada saat ini dia setengah stress. Maka dari itu kata-kata yang ditulisnya disini juga seperti bahasa anak kecil.

Satu yang dapat kusimpulkan, BAHASA YANG SULIT DIMENGERTI ADALAH BAHASA ANAK KECIL! "DAN INI APA MAKSUDNYAAAAA?!" aku berteriak seorang diri dalam kamar. Sungguh jengkel! Sudah aku putar otak ini beberapa kali!

"Kau mengganggu tetangga sebelah, Miku!" ucap Luka diambang pintu kamarku.

"Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk, Luka!" aku menirukan suara mama yang sudah biasa menasihati Luka yang selalu masuk ke ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu sebelumnya.

"Tidak lucu.."

"Sudahlah! Luka, bantu aku memecahkan masalah ini!"

Luka mengambil kertas yang ada di tanganku. Dia terdiam saat membacanya. Berjalan mengitari karpet dibawahnya. Terus dan terus mengitarinya dengan kertas ditangannya. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Tangannya diangkat ke kepala, lalu beberapa kali ia menggaruknya.

"AAAARRRGH!" bentaknya lalu menghempaskan badannya ke kasurku. "TAK ADA YANG MUNCUL!"

"Bagaimana kau ini?! Setidaknya kau bantu aku berfikir! Kau kuliah! Aku SMA ! bantu aku LUKA !" aku balik membentaknya.

"Miku! Aku sendiri juga sedang berpikir! Dengar! Disini tertulis, gelap datang sebelum waktunya: sekarang ini malam hari, dan malam hari itu lambang kegelapan! Sekarang coba kau cocokkan, kalau disana tertulis gelap datang sebelum waktunya, mungkin saja kejadiannya..."

Aku terdiam untuk memikirkannya kembali. "...bukan saat malam hari, berarti siang hari!"

"Lihat? Aku memang membantumu, 'kan?"

"Begitulah. Oke, sebaiknya kau catat itu di notebookmu. Aku lelah. Aku butuh tidur. Selamat tidur!"

"Hanya begitu? Kurang ajar sekali kau, Miku."

"Sudahlah. Lagipula besok Gakupo akan datang padamu, bukan?"

"Cukup! Selamat tidur!"

_Ke esokan harinya..._

Bel rumah berbunyi menandakan seseorang telah berdiri diambang pintu. Orangtua kami telah pergi sejak pagi sebelum matahari terbit. Aku harus benar-benar mengawasi Luka dikala Gakupo telah menginjak rumah ini. Setahuku mereka memang tidak pacaran. Namun aku harus tetap terjaga.

Luka telah berdandan sangat rapi. Parfum yang ia kenakan tercium sangat menyengat. Aku tahu ini hanya Gakupo. Tapi aku yakin mungkin Luka memang memendam sesuatu, dan ia sama sekali tak ingin buka suara. Baiklah, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan Luka dan Gakupo. Aku kembali membaca surat tulisan Len diatas sofa ruang tengah ditemani kucing kesayangan keluarga kami, Salways.

"Pagi, Miku!" sapa Gakupo seraya memasuki ruang tengah tempatku beristirahat.

"Pagi, kak." Jawabku datar.

"Kakakmu hari ini semangat sekali. Dia kenapa?"

Aku melipat kertas itu, lalu menatap Gakupo. "Kak, jangan berpura-pura bodoh."

"Ahahahahaha!" cowok itu tertawa. "Maaf maaf."

"Kau akan mengadakan les privat untuk Luka?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan membantunya menyelesaikan tugasnya."

"Tinggalkan saja disini. Luka pasti akan mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Dia mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri? Jangan bodoh! Semua tugasnya itu selesai berkat aku juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Menurutmu, untuk apa Luka mengijinkan aku datang kemari?"

"Baiklah, kau menang."

"Oh, ya Miku. Kakakmu punya piano pribadi?"

"Bukan milik pribadi sebenarnya. Tuan rumah pemilik rumah ini meninggalkan pianonya diatas."

Gakupo melirik ke lantai atas. "Boleh kulihat?"

"Silahkan saja. Tapi jangan ajak Luka kesana. Jadi biar aku yang menunjukkannya padamu."

"Kau ini terlalu khawatir. Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa kepadanya."

Aku berdiri dan mulai memimpin jalan. Aku menaiki tangga dan Gakupo mengikutiku dari belakang. "Gakupo, kau suka Luka?"

"Eh?" dia menghentikan pembicaraan kami sejenak. "Bisa dibilang, ya. Tapi aku masih belum berani mengatakannya."

Dia mengakuinya..

"Tapi jangan bilang padanya dulu, ya! Aku harus menyiapkan diri dulu."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena prestasinya. Mungkin dalam bidang akademik, dia memang kurang pandai. Namun kau akan terpesona pada pesonanya ketika ia sedang memainkan alat musik."

"Hngg..." aku mengangguk setuju. "Kita sampai." Aku membuka pintu ruang musik berhantu itu.

"Wow, piano yang keren!"

"Mikuuuu! Kau ini bawa Gakupo kemanaaa?" tanya Luka dari luar ruangan. Ia mengikuti kami sampai keruang musik itu.

Aku merasakan suatu firasat buruk...

Luka melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan musik tempat kami berada.

"Hey, Luka. Kau bisa memainkan violin, kan? Ayo coba kau mainkan! Aku yang memainkan pianonya!" ajak Gakupo.

Jangan...

Luka mendekati Gakupo yang duduk diatas kursi piano.

Jangan dekati Gakupo...

Luka mengambil violin itu lalu meletakkannya di pundaknya.

"Aku yang memimpin nada, ya!" ucap Gakupo yang tidak menyadari hal itu.

JANGAAAANN!

Gunting dari bawah piano itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Gunting itu melayang dan mendarat ditelapak tangan Luka. Kejadian itu kusaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kejadian mengerikan itu, TERJADI KEMBALI!

"GAKUPO MENYINGKIR DARI SANAAAA!" teriak Luka dikala tangannya sudah mengayun keatas. DIA AKAN MELUKAI GAKUPO!

#KREKKKK

Gunting itu menusuk di punggung Gakupo. Seketika itu darah segar mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

"LUKA! KAU KENAPA?! LUKA!" bentak Gakupo panik.

"Tolong... pergi dari hadapanku! Cepaaat!" teriak Luka.

Gunting itu menguasai tubuhnya lagi. Tangannya kembali mengayun keatas tak terkendali. Sekali.. dua kali.. tiga kali.. Luka menusukkan gunting itu ketubuh Gakupo. Darah Gakupo terlah berceceran kebawah. Piano itu telah ternodai oleh darahnya. AKU INGIN MENGHENTIKANNYA! TAPI BAGAIMANA?!

Aku takut! aku takut! aku ingin kabur, tapi aku tak bisa lakukan itu! Tapi kalau aku tak pergi dari sini, aku...

"LUKA! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAAAN!" aku berteriak dari pojok ruangan. Aku berjongkok dipojokan itu. Kakiku tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri.

Gakupo berusaha untuk melarikan diri, tapi aku tahu yang dilihatnya masih Luka! Bukan orang lain yang merasuki tubuh Luka! Gakupo terpojok. Diatasnya terdapat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Aku masih melihat kejadian itu. Aku tak sanggup menutup mata karena terlalu takut. aku takut apabila aku menutup mata, aku juga akan mati disini!

Dari pojok tempatku berjongkok, aku melihat seseorang berdiri disebelah kanan Gakupo. Bukan, itu bukan Luka. Dia terlihat seperti pemuda. Rambutnya samar-samar berwarna kuning. Tubuhnya tak terlalu tinggi. Bahkan ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil. Ia memakai pakaian yang terlihat lusuh. Matanya tak terlihat, namun bibirnya.. aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bibirnya tersenyum bagaikan IBLIS!

Siapa dia?! Kenapa dia disana? Kenapa Luka tidak berhenti?! Kenapa anak itu memegang kedua kaki Gakupo?! Kenapa ia mendekati Luka?! KENAPA LUKA MEMEGANG KEDUA KAKI GAKUPO?! KENAPA LUKA MENGANGKAT KEDUA KAKINYA?! GAKUPO BISA TERJATUH KELUAR!

"LUKA HENTIKAAAAAAAN!" aku berteriak sekencangya.

Luka melirik kepadaku.

Oh TUHAN! DIA BUKAN LUKA! Wajahnya menyeramkan! Oh TUHAN! SELAMATKAN GAKUPO!

"MATI SAJA KAU PENGGANGGU!" teriak Luka. Entah sejak kapan gunting itu kembali berada ditangannya?! "PENGGANGGU HARUS DISINGKIRKAN!"

#JLEB

"Oh...Tuhan..."


	8. Chapter 8

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHH!" rintih Gakupo.

"GAKUPOOOOOOOO!" aku berusaha untuk memanggil namanya. Tak peduli meski harus berteriak. Gakupo tak boleh mati! Dia tidak boleh mati! Gunting itu tersangkut di dada Gakupo! Tidak! Di tidak boleh mati! Dia tak tahu apa-apa! "LUKA HENTIKAAAN! HENTIKAAAN! HENTIKAAAANN!"

"PENGGANGGU HARUS MATI!" ucap Luka dengan nada yang sangat mengerikan.

Ia mencabut gunting yang menusuk di dada Gakupo, kembali melakukan hal serupa untuk kedua kalinya. Nafas Gakupo kini tersengal-sengal. Aku tahu dadanya pasti sesak sangat sesak! CUKUP!

Aku berjalan pelan mendekati Gakupo dan Luka. Namun usahaku sepertinya sia-sia...

Luka menjatuhkan tubuh Gakupo KELUAR JENDELA!

"DASAR KAU HANTU BRENGSEK!"

"KAU SELANJUTNYA!"

Aku berlari membalik arah kearah pintu. Kucabut kunci pintu, kemudian segera keluar mengunci pintu dari luar. DIA BUKAN LUKA! DIA BUKAN KAKAKKU!

"BUKA PINTUNYA, BOCAH! KAU HARUS MATI DISINI!" teriak Luka yang kerasukan dari dalam seraya menggedor-gedor pintunya.

Takut! sangat takut! ketakutanku semakin berarti ketika kuingat Gakupo. GAKUPO!

Aku harus mencarinya di taman tempat ia terjatuh.

"GAKUPO! GAKUPO!" aku berusaha memanggil namanya setibanya dibawah. Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada respon darinya. Mungkin aku sendiri yang harus mengeceknya.

Gakupo... ia terbaring di tanah. aku harus melihatnya!

Aa...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kakiku tak dapat menahan beban tubuhku. Seluruh badanku tak dapat berhenti bergetar. Dihadapanku, telah tergeletak Gakupo yang telah tak bernyawa.

Ia terjatuh kebawah dengan kepala membentur batu besar dibawahnya. Gunting itu masih tertancap di dadanya. Bau darah segar mulai tercium sangat menyengat.

"TIIDAK! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! GAKUPO!"

"Miku!" panggil seseorang dari atas. "ASTAGA?!"

Aku mendongakkan wajahku keatas. Luka muncul dari jendela. Wajah terkejutnya begitu menyeramkan setelah melihat sahabat kesayangannya telah terbaring dibawah tak bernyawa.

"LUKA! GANTI BAJUMU! CEPAT GANTI BAJUMU!" aku berteriak kepadanya. Aku tahu itu, ia telah kembali menjadi Luka. Setelah merenggut nyawa, hantu itu merasa puas dan pergi begitu saja. KURANG AJAR! LEN!

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Luka segera menghilang dari sana dan menuruti perintahku.

Mayat Gakupo masih terbaring dihadapanku. Matanya terbuka. Aku tahu, ia pasti merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sakitnya.

Badanku masih bergetar. Air mata mengalir begitu saja seolah tak percaya akan kepergian Gakupo yang secepat itu. Aku duduk bersimpuh dihadapan jasadnya. Menggenggam tangan kanannya yang dingin. Aku tak merasa adanya denyutan nadi selama menggenggam tangannya. Aku tak merasa adanya hembusan nafas darinya. Ia benar-benar telah meninggal. Mulutnya yang terbuka seolah memberitahukanku bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi.

Wajah putih persihnya, rambut ungu berkilaunya, pakaian rapi yang dipakainya, kini sudah ternodai oleh darah segarnya sendiri. Seandainya ia tahu bahwa ini hari terakhirnya, seandainya saja ia tahu ia akan berakhir seperti ini, ia pasti tak akan pernah datang kemari.

Tuhan... kenapa takdir begitu mengerikan?

"Gaku... po.." kuusap wajahnya dari dahi hingga bagian atas hidungnya. Kemudian kunaikkan dagunya. "S..se...selamat.. jalan..."

Mata Gakupo tertutup dan bibirnya telah rapat. Wajah tertidurnya begitu indah meskipun harus bercampur dengan merah darahnya. Ia akan tidur untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan keluarganya, dan Luka...

"Miku!" Luka memanggilku dari belakang. Ia telah mengganti pakaiannya. T-shirt hitam, dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam pula. Ia menghampiriku.

"Kakak..."

"Gaku! Gaku! Bangun! Banguun!" jerit Luka. Air matanya tak terbendung.

"Sudahlah, kak. Dia sudah tiada."

Luka menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Gakupo. Menangis meratapi jasad sahabatnya. "Dia tak akan pernah kembali..." kedua tangannya mengepal keras.

"Dia akan tenang disana, kak.."

"Aku akan menghabiskannya. Sama seperti ia menghabiskan nyawa GAKUPOKU!"

"Luka..."

"LEN ITU HARUS PERGI! DIA TAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI INI LAGI!" ia menjerit seperti orang gila. "KENAPA TIDAK IA AMBIL NYAWAMU SAJA?!" Luka mengangkat kepalanya dan melontarkan kata-kata itu padaku. "DIBANDING GAKUPO! LEBIH BAIK AKU KEHILANGAN KAU SAJA!"

"KURANG AJAR!" kutampar Luka dengan keras. "KAU INGIN AKU MATI?!"

"DIA LEBIH BANYAK MEMBANTUKU DARIPADA KAU, MIKU!"

Kutampar Luka dengan keras untuk kedua kalinya. "BRENGSEK! SADARLAH! KAU SUDAH DIRASUKI!" air mataku mengalir lagi. Dibanding marah, aku merasa sakit. "APA AKU TAK BERGUNA UNTUKMU?! APA SELAMA INI, SELAMA KITA TINGGAL BERSAMA, APA AKU BENAR-BENAR TAK BERGUNA DIMATAMU?! SEMUA YANG KULAKUKAN BERSAMAMU, DARI DULU HINGGA SAAT INI, APA AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BERGUNA UNTUKMU?!"

Luka terdiam. Air matanya berhenti begitu saja.

"KALAU KAU LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN GAKUPO, KENAPA SEJAK AWAL TIDAK KAU CAMPAKKAN SAJA AKU! ! aku menyesal membantumu. Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau aku yang mati..." aku terisak dihadapan kakak dan jasad Gakupo. Sungguh tak sopan, sangat tak sopan.

"Tidak baik berteriak-teriak didepan orang yang sudah tiada." Ucap seseorang dari balik dinding.

"Nyonya Meiko..." ucap Luka dengan wajah tak percayanya.

Aku membalikkan badan dan menatap wajah wanita paruh baya yang kemarin kami temui itu. "Nyonya.. bagaimana–"

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang kalian. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa perasaan takut menghantuiku malam itu setelah kalian datang berkunjung." Nyonya Meiko menghentikan kalimatnya. "Ternyata inilah jawabannya.." nadanya terdengar sangat pelan setelah melihat jasad Gakupo yang terbaring.

Aku dan Luka tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Semua yang terjadi hari ini bukanlah kejadian yang biasa kami alami setiap hari. Satu nyawa hilang hari ini, di hadapan kami.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Nyonya Meiko berjalan perlahan mendekati kami berdua dan jasad Gakupo. "Astaga..."

Begitulah yang ia ucapkan setelah melihat rupa Gakupo. Aku tak mengerti apa itu pujian atau tak menyangka, namun sesuatu itu pasti membuat Nyonya Meiko terkejut karena wanita itu sampai-sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kejadiannya sama seperti sebelumnya.." jawabku.

"Tapi... _dia_ akhirnya menunjukkan siapa dirinya..." tambah Luka.

"_Dia_? Siapa _dia_ yang kalian maksud?" Nyonya Meiko terlihat kebingungan seraya mengangkat kepala Gakupo pelan dengan tangannya. "Maafkan aku.."

Ia berbicara pada jasad Gakupo..

"Len. Dialah pelaku sebenarnya yang membunuh Gakupo. Ia merasuki dan menguasai tubuh Luka. Luka tak merasa tubuhnya dikontrol..."

"Karena aku sudah dirasuki secara keseluruhan..." sambung Luka.

"Seandainya kasus ini dibuka kembali, akulah pelaku sebenarnya yang membunuh sahabatku sendiri.."

"Tidak. Kasus ini tak akan berakhir dipengadilan ataupun kepolisian. Tak boleh ada orang luar yang tahu soal hal ini sebenarnya." Ucap Nyonya Meiko.

"Itulah mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk segera mengganti bajumu. Mungkin setelah ini, para warga akan berdatangan. Tak mungkin kematian seseorang dapat disembunyikan begitu saja."

"Dia muncul..." tukas Nyonya Meiko tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang muncul?" tanya Luka.

"Diam dan perhatikan."

Benar, dia muncul. Len muncul kembali. Ia kembali dan mencabut gunting yang tertancap di dada Gakupo. Setelah itu ia menghilang bersama dengan gunting itu.

"Jadi begitu caranya gunting itu tak pernah ditemukan dan kembali ketempat asalnya."

"Tapi kenapa ia tak melihat kami?" tanya Luka.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku tua. Entah benar atau tidak, berbeda dengan kita. Arwah hanya akan beraksi ditempatnya. Selama ia berada ditempat kekuasaannya, maka ia dapat melakukan apapun. Dan ketika ia berada di tempat lain, ia tak akan melakukan apapun."

"Miku benar. Inilah jawaban yang perlu kalian perhatikan. Ia hanya akan bereaksi pada gunting itu."

"Kita harus hancurkan gunting itu..." tukas Luka.

"Mungkin, ya. Tapi pasti akan sulit sekali. sebelum itu, kita harus buat berita palsu terlebih dahulu." Ujar Nyonya Meiko.

Nyonya Meiko membuka tas mungil yang dibawanya lalu membuat panggilan dengan ponselnya. Berita palsu yang ia maksudkan tak terpikirkan oleh kami. Apa itu sebuah rencana atau apa, baik aku maupun Luka tak ada yang mengerti.

"Polisi... saya Meiko Sakine. Cepatlah datang kemari! Kumohon!" Begitulah ucap Nyonya Meiko dengan nada memohon. Nadanya terdengar begitu cemas. Sesingkat itu ia membuat panggilan kepada polisi, lalu mengakhirinya begitu saja.

"NYONYA! Apa yang Nyonya lakukan?! Nyonya sendiri yang bilang kalau masalah ini tak boleh diserahkan ke pihak berwajib!" bentak Luka.

"Kita akan buat berita palsu. Cukup diam saja dan ikuti arahanku. Kalian berdua akan selamat. Luka, cepat pakai bajumu ketika kejadian diatas berlangsung. Miku, kau disini bersamaku. Kali ini aku meminta kalian untuk AKTING! Luka! Cepat!" begitulah perintah nyonya Meiko.

Kami mengerti. Berita palsu yang akan disebarkan dimedia melalui polisi, adalah berita hasil karangan nyonya Meiko. Jadi kami hanya harus mendukung aksi nyonya Meiko. Tak percaya, sekaligus takjub. Ternyata nyonya Meiko adalah orang yang penuh tipu muslihat.

Luka segera kembali kedalam rumah. Ia segera menuruti apa yang nyonya Meiko perintahkan.

"Jangan lupa untuk melipat rapi baju yang kau kenakan itu. Kalau bisa, pakaikan parfum agar tak tercium bau keringatmu itu." Tambah nyonya Meiko.

"Nyonya.. sejak kapan nyonya merencanakan ini?" tanyaku setelah Luka meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Sejak kapan? Sebenarnya sejak dulu. Tapi aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya saja.." ia tersenyum sinis.

"Apakah nyonya memanfaatkan kejadian ini? Apa nyonya juga mengikut sertakan Gakupo didalam berita palsu yang nyonya buat ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak begitu, rencanaku tak akan berhasil." Nyonya Meiko tersenyum. "Semoga saja Gakupo tidak marah karena penipuanku ini.."

"Nyonya..."

"Iya?"

"Nyonya tak takut dosa?"

"Tentu saja aku takut. Aku tahu aku berdosa karena telah memalsukan berita ini. Tapi kalau tidak seperti ini, aku mungkin akan menanggung dosa yang lebih besar dari ini..."

* * *

**tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:**

**Sebelumnya, saya sebagai penulis minta maaf sebesar2nya atas keganjilan2 dari chapter sebelumnya. Saya sadar itu ff hancur sekali /\ . Soalnya kemarin itu saya buat sambil ngerjain PR :3 /apa hubungannya?/ jadi mohon maklumi saya! Manusia memang suka berbuat salah! *bow bow bow bow***

**Lalu, saya berterima kasih sekali buat pembaca yang udah mengoreksi ff saya. Kalian luar biasaaaaa! #ditendang **

**Araa~ sekali lagi maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Saya coba perbaiki sisanya. /kecuali soal kata2 yang menghabiskan, dll. Itu memang suatu kesalahan fatal! *mojok* saya bingung mau benerinnya bagaimana *pundung* **

**Iie! Akhir kata! Saya mohon maaf! Benar-benar minta maaf! Tapi semoga keganjilan2 sebelumnya benar2 bisa diselesaikan di chapter yang ini ataupun selanjutnya. Watashi ni ganbarimasu!**

**Warning :**** - kesalahan kalimat - typo - dll. apabila ada yang ganjil lagi di chapter ini, jangan sungkan2 berkomentar di repiu, nee!**

* * *

"Nyonya..."

"Ada apa lagi, Miku?"

"Nyonya tidak menjelaskan nyonya berada dimana kepada polisi? Mereka akan sulit mencari nyonya?"

"Tak ada yang tidak tahu rumah kediaman Meiko Sakine, Miku." Nyonya Meiko tersenyum-senyum.

"Memangnya nyonya setenar itu? Lagipula, nyonya sedang berada di rumah kami."

"Astaga!" Nyonya Meiko akhirnya sadar. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya lagi, lalu kembali menghubungi polisi kembali.

Dia memang hebat, tapi ternyata konyol juga. Yang membuatku heran, kata-kata nyonya yang _"Tak ada yang tidak tahu rumah kediaman Meiko Sakine" _itu terdengar sangat ganjil. Apa nyonya Meiko memang terkenal karena dia adalah anak dari Tuan Kaito?

Setelah membuat panggilan kembali, dan menjelaskan dimana ia berada kepada polisi yang ditelponnya itu, nyonya Meiko tertawa kecil.

"Aku ini sungguh konyol. Bukan begitu, Miku?"

"Aa.. eh.. ng.. yah, begitulah.." aku terdiam sejenak memandang nyonya Meiko. Bagaimanapun juga, dia terlihat begitu mencurigakan. Padahal tampangnya biasa saja. Tubuhnya yang ramping dengan wajah agak runcing terlihat seperti orang pada biasanya. Namun matanya yang terlihat tajam dengan bibir yang sedikit naik menunjukkan bahwa dia bukanlah orang biasa. Ditambah lagi, ia menggunakan kacamata dan di jari tengah tangan kanannya terlihat ada bendulan kecil seperti orang yang sering menulis.

"Miku?" Nyonya Meiko membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan. "Ada apa?"

"Ng.. aku hanya heran. Sebelumnya nyonya bilang padaku kalau tak ada yang tidak tahu rumah kediaman nyonya, memangnya... Tuan Kaito pada saat itu sangat terkenal? Sampai nyonya juga dapat dikenal baik di masyarakat..."

"Papa memang terkenal. Tak aneh kalau aku sendiri juga ikut terkenal." Nyonya Meiko terkekeh.

"Ternyata keluarga Kagamine memang terkenal, ya?"

"He? Kagamine tidak membuat papa terkenal. Sebelum menjadi butler keluarga Kagamine, papa adalah seorang penulis. Ia juga sering menulis naskah untuk drama musikal yang diperankan oleh si kembar itu."

"Tunggu dulu! Bisa nyonya jelaskan lebih lanjut?"

"Papa adalah seorang penulis novel fiksi dan naskah drama. Dan kembar Kagamine adalah pemain yang memerankan tokoh-tokoh dalam naskah papa. Untuk mempermudah, keluarga Kagamine membayar papa untuk melatih langsung kedua anaknya. Karena keduanya senang diajar papa, dan papa merasa sangat nyaman bersama mereka, akhirnya papa rela menjadi butler keluarga mereka dan menetap untuk mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ayah anda sebagai penulis? Apa tak ada yang protes? Dari pihak keluarga maupun penggemar ayah anda.."

"Tidak ada. Syukurlah semuanya setuju. Bahkan penggemar papa pun tidak merasa keberatan, asal papa tidak berhenti menulis. Keluarga Kagamine juga ikut membantu papa. Maka dari itu papa semakin terkenal."

"Ternyata begitu..." Aku mulai memahami segalanya. Semakin kemari, segala hal-hal yang terasa begitu ganjil terjawab sudah. "Lalu, terkenal hingga keturunannya.."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi aku berharap bukuku akan selaris buku papa.."

"Anda seorang penulis juga?"

" Begitulah. Kau pasti tidak tahu ya, Miku?" nyonya Meiko tersenyum kecil. "Aku sangat mengagumi pekerjaan papa. Aku suka semua cerita fiksi yang papa buat. Semuanya mengarah kepada kehidupan manusia pada umumnya. Perasaan setiap tokohnya tergambar begitu jelas. Kejadiannya terasa begitu nyata. Itulah mengapa aku ingin seperti papa. Kapan-kapan, kau harus membacanya juga, Miku."

"Mm.." aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Kembali melihat jasad Gakupo yang masih terkapar ditanah. Aku mendekatinya dan kembali duduk bersimpuh disisinya. Kuangkat kepalanya, dan kuletakkan diatas pangkuanku. "Kasihan, kau pasti kesakitan tertidur diatas tanah berumput seperti ini."

"Kau tak apa, Miku?"

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, aku tak tega Gakupo menunggu waktu pemakamannya dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Kau anak yang baik, Miku. Aku yakin Gakupo menunggumu disana."

"Dia bukan pacarku."

"Lalu? Siapa dia?"

"Sahabat yang paling Luka sayangi. Dia lebih menyayanginya dibanding menyayangiku."

"Jangan seperti itu..."

"Aku yakin nyonya mendengar kata-katanya dari balik dinding itu."

Nyonya Meiko menunduk. "Tapi, bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri menyayangi Luka atau dia?" ucap nyonya Meiko seraya ikut duduk bersimpuh disampingku. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Gakupo.

"Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan Gakupo. Dia hanya baik, ramah, dan..." aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku. Mengenang masa lalu bersama orang yang telah tiada rasanya sakit sekali. Meski aku tahu, hati Gakupo hanya untuk Luka seorang.

"Kenapa menangis, Miku?" tanya suara dari belakang.

Aku menoleh, ternyata Luka yang telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian sebelumnya yang penuh dengan darah. Aku segera menghapus air mataku.

"Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau menyukai Gakupo?"

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Gakupo milikmu."

"Tapi aku dan Gakupo tidak ada hubungan..."

"Memang tidak ada, tapi hati kalian terhubung satu sama lain. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, begitupun Gakupo kepadamu."

"Gakupo tidak menyukaiku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai temannya, sahabatnya. Kau ini jangan konyol."

Aku tertunduk. Menahan air mata yang hampir saja keluar. Luka tak boleh melihatku menangis. Tapi entah kenapa, air mataku tak terbendung lagi. Aku ingin mengatakannya. Aku ingin bilang soal perasaan Gakupo sebenarnya kepada Luka. Aku ingin Luka tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Harus Gakupo sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Luka. Tapi.. tapi.. mustahil...

Luka mengusap kepalaku lembut. "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tak akan marah sekalipun kau akan bilang kau menyukainya. Aku sayang padamu, Miku.. Maafkan aku.."

Maafkan aku Gakupo. Biar aku yang bilang padanya.

"Sebenarnya.. ketika aku mengantar Gakupo ke ruang musik, ia mengatakan semuanya padaku. Ia menyukaimu, ia mengagumimu, pesonamu yang membuat ia tertarik padamu. Aku terlanjur mengetahuinya. Ia bilang kalau aku harus tutup mulut soal ini. Dia ingin mengatakannya langsung tentang hal ini padamu, namun ia belum cukup berani untuk melakukannya. Dia.. dia..."

"Sudah, Miku... sudah..." Luka memelukku erat dari belakang dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Luka..."

"Kalian jangan meratapinya seperti itu. Dia bisa tak tenang disana." Nyonya Meiko menenangkan kami berdua.

"Nyonya Meiko?" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

Aku melihat, beberapa orang polisi sudah berjejer di halaman rumah. Kita seperti sudah dikepung.

"Ada apa?!" salah satu dari mereka berlari mendekati kami. "Astaga!"

Nyonya Meiko segera berdiri dan merubah mimik wajahnya. "TOLONG KAMI!"

Seketika, air mataku berhenti. Tak percaya dengan perubahan mimik wajah nyonya Meiko yang secepat itu.

"Jeremy! Seseorang terjatuh dari lantai 2 dan tewas seketika! Cepat tolong mereka!"

"Nona, bisa permisi? Kami akan mengidentifikasi jasadnya.." ujar polisi yang dipanggil Jeremy oleh nyonya Meiko itu.

Aku dan Luka segera menyingkir. Ada rasa takut, dia akan mencurigai kami. Tapi semuanya aku serahkan kepada nyonya Meiko. Dia yang menyuruh kami seperti ini.

Ia memperhatikan segala sisi dari tubuh Gakupo beberapa menit, kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada beberapa polisi diluar. Seperti kode, polisi-polisi itu segera bergerak. Beberapa menjaga di depan rumah, dan sisanya masuk ke halaman ikut mengidentifikasi jasad Gakupo. Setelah beberapa saat mereka mengidentifikasi kembali, Jeremy membuat panggilan dengan ponselnya.

"Ambulans sedang dijalan menuju kemari." Ucapnya setelah mengakhiri panggilannya. "Kita harus bicarakan soal ini. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin saya ajukan."

"Miku, kita boleh masuk kedalam?" tanya Nyonya Meiko.

"Ng.." aku merasa ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya soal kronologi kejadiannya." Jeremy meyakinkanku.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke ruang tamu saja." Aku menuntun Luka yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Baik nyonya Meiko dan Jeremy mengikutiku dari belakang.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, aku duduk disebelah Luka. Lalu diikuti nyonya Meiko yang duduk disebelahku. Jeremy memilih untuk duduk dihadapan kami.

"Kita tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Kalian sudah menghubungi keluarga korban?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Belum. Kami terlalu takut." jawabku jujur.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera beritahu keluarganya setelah jasadnya selesai diidentifikasi. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Mereka pasti mengerti." Jelasnya. "Nyonya Meiko, bisa beri penjelasan soal ini? Anda salah satu saksi mata yang berada di lokasi kejadian. Apa mereka ini anak anda?"

"Bukan. Mereka anak pemilik rumah ini. Saya datang berkunjung untuk melihat rumah lama bekas papa bekerja disini." Jawab Nyonya Meiko tanpa keraguan.

"Untuk apa anda datang kemari?"

"Mencari ide cerita sebenarnya. Saya kekurangan ide. Pemilik asli rumah ini sedang pergi keluar daerah, yang ada hanya kedua putri pemilik rumah ini dan sang korban."

"Apa anda tahu bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Saya tidak tahu persis bagaimana kejadiannya. Miku, mempersilahkanku masuk dengan senang hati. Dan saya bertemu dengan Luka, kakaknya. Dan sang korban, Gakupo. Kami berbincang-bincang diatas, sampai sang korban terpleset dan terjatuh keluar jendela."

Luar biasa.. sungguh luar biasa. Kebohongan yang nyonya Meiko lontarkan seperti sudah diatur sebelumnya. Tak ada keraguan darinya. Ia mengatakannya seolah kejadian itu memang terjadi seperti yang dikatakannya. Tapi kenapa alasannya terdengar terlalu simpel? Alasan seperti itu, jangankan nyonya Meiko, mungkin aku bisa membuat kebohongan seperti itu...

"Bisa tunjukkan dimana kalian berbincang-bincang?"

"Miku, bisa kau tunjukkan kepadanya ruangan tempat kami berbincang-bincang tadi?" tanya Miku.

"Aku bisa, tapi Luka.." aku mengkhawatirkan Luka.

"Dia bisa tetap disini. Sharon bisa menemaninya disini."

Sharon adalah polisi wanita yang ikut bersama Jeremy untuk mencatat segala jawaban-jawaban kami.

Soal Luka aku tak masalah, tapi kejadian tadi pasti menimbulkan banyak bercak darah dimana-mana. Hantu Len itu menusuk Gakupo beberapa kali. Dan belum dihilangkan ataupun dibersihkan. Apalagi saat itu, aku segera berlari keluar dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu dari luar agar Luka tidak keluar mengejarku.

Tunggu dulu...

Aku memang mengunci Luka dari luar... tapi... bagaimana... Luka.. bisa.. keluar?

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
